endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Anomaly
Overview Each planet (apart from those in home systems) has a 60% chance of having an anomaly. Anomalies grants bonuses and/or penalties to the planet. Negative anomaly effects can be removed with the appropriate technology and some Industry cost. Effects "Total value" is computed as the sum of FIDS, plus 1 per and 10 . This is intended to give a rough basis for comparison, though of course utility in practice can vary. "+" is same as "Total value" after anomaly reduction. Anomaly Types: *Advantageous Anomalies - all positive effects *Debatable Anomalies - Simple; some positive, some negative effects *Disadvantageous Anomalies - Extreme; all negative effects Anomaly Reduction Simple Adaptive Colonies (tier 4) on the Exploration & Expansion Technology Tree unlocks "Simple Anomaly Reduction" which removes negative effects from anomalies that have both positive and negative effects. The positive effects are either unaffected or improved. The anomalies that can be altered are: *Ice 10: +10 *Shattered Crust: +1 , +1 *Permanent Monsoon: +10 *Aurora Waves: +2 *Metallic Ground: +2 *Psychoactive Air: +10 , +1 *Geothermic Activity: +1 *Hostile Fauna: +10 , +1 *Swamp World: +10 , +1 *Seismic Activity: +10 , +1 *Long Season: +1 , +1 *Meteor Strikes: +10 , +1 Extreme Soil Revivification (tier 7) on the Exploration & Expansion Technology Tree unlocks "Extreme Anomaly Reduction" which neutralizes anomalies with only negative effects. The anomalies that can be altered are: *High Gravity *Poor Soil *Polar Tempests *Corrosive Soil *Strong Magnetic Field *Mineral Poor *Kessler Syndrome *Toxic *Acid Rain *EM Radiation *Irradiated *Endless Trouble Traits Positive * Terraformed Planet selects a random anomaly from the following list: Friendly Locals, Strange Fossils, Antonov Rings, Low Gravity, Rich Atmosphere, Komatiite Volcano, Metallic Waters. Negative * Unlucky Colonists selects a random anomaly from the following list: Hostile Fauna, Swamp World, Seismic Activity, Long Season, Meteor Strikes, High Gravity. Descriptions Advantageous Anomalies Garden of Eden "Lush and pleasant, with a single year-round season of pleasantly moderate temperatures, life is good on this planet. Everyone benefits from its natural wealth: Residents, tourists, businessmen, and scientists." Ancient Ruins "Search teams discover ruins of one of the many ancient civilizations that have risen and fallen since the birth of the universe. Trade, tourism, and research could potentially benefit from this rare find." Ancient Artifacts "Away teams, wearing red shirts to be easily found in the event of death, discovered numerous OOPArts -- Out Of Place Artifacts. Their origin and the identity of their makers is not known, but they will certainly be of value to researchers and of interest to tourists. ''" Dust Ruins "''Many ruins from the time of the Endless were Dust-enhanced structures or traditional buildings that preceded the Dust era. On very rare occasions, however, one can find entire structures built uniquely from this valuable resource." Coral Reefs "Picturesque, rich, and fascinating, these lush reefs beautify the planet, provide sources of food, and are of interest to tourists (once they have been declared either non-lethal or only partially lethal)." Cyber Flora "A hybrid species that grew from Dust-infected lichen, this nearly indestructible plant can be found thriving even in the harshest conditions. Its beautiful, glossy sheen and interesting bio-technical properties create both a stunning environment and a source of scientific knowledge." Friendly Locals "Native inhabitants can be classified in one of two ways: those who view you as friends, and those who view you as dinner. Fortunately, this is the former case. By accelerating the colonists' adaptaton to the local ecosystem, they permit a higher density of population than is common on a planet of this size." Strange Fossils "What strange beasts were these! Science Officers have discovered the remains of long-dead creatures that appear exceptional in every way -- size, variety, eating habits, and number of limbs. Anthropologists and cosmologists are eager to study these finds." Rich Soil "The soil of this planet is rich in bacteria and nutrients; crops will grow well and livestock will be healthy." Mineral Rich "Due to its formation from dust clouds that spun off from the system's sun, the crust of this planet is unusually rich in minerals." Dust Lode "Once a base or battleground of the Endless civilization, their nanotechnological 'Dust' is omnipresent in the ground and atmosphere." Hadopelagic Life "Having deep oceans that are rich with life, this planet is abundant in hadopelagic creatures -- those that have adapted to the lightless environment at the bottom of the ocean and are tolerant of the tremendous pressures. They are not only a source of food, but provide useful scientific information on extremophilic life forms." Microfactories "Another innovation of the Endless, some Visited planets were sown with these Dust-built millimeter-scale factories that convert mineral solids into nutrient chains for crops. Adaptable or 'trainable' to a wide range of ecosystems, they are an enormous boon to food production and agricultural labor." Antonov Rings "Dense rings of beige and brown asteroids with erratic orbits, the planetary rings are fascinating for tourists and equally interesting for scientific studies." Huygens Rings "A rich, multi-colored band of asteroids surrounds this planet. Reflecting the star's light in green, gray, purple, white, and blue, they are a highly prized tourist destination as well as a ready source of minerals and alloys." Hollow Planet "About as anomalous as an anomaly can be, this planet has vast subterranean spaces that run hundreds of kilometers. Fascinating to tourists and scientists, it adds a great deal of habitable space that is highly defensible." Mutated Flora "An example of biodiversity gone berserk, this planet shows a variety of plant mutations of every size, shape, color, scent, flavor, and psychoactive effect that one could imagine. Some of the more notable results include rich food supplies and ecstatic gourmet chefs." Low Gravity "A lower density of planetary core effects many things, of which gravity is the most notable. This has advantages for industrial production and makes kids really, really happy." Deserted Cities "An eerie reminder of yet another lost civilization, deserted cities are scattered across the surface of this planet. Even stranger, many of the buildings and machines are still in working order. If a planet had been conceived to make scientists and engineers happy, it is this one." Molten Springs "Blessed--or cursed--by volcanic activity close to the surface and a metal-rich crust, geysers of molten metal spew their very dangerous and very valuable contents from numerous points on the planet. Industry and commerce can clearly benefit from this bizarre geology." Rich Atmosphere "Rich in oxygen and other useful gases, the atmosphere of this planet is its main advantage. Food will be readily available, and native populations will be healthy and happy." Robot Locals "Whatever civilization once thrived on this planet, all that remains are the rubble of buildings and a strangely helpful and obedient population of robots. Anthropologists may one day determine how and why they were created, but for now their main value is as a dedicated and uncomplaining workforce." Komatiite Volcano "Dude, where's my silica? These volcanoes of ultramafic rock from deep within the planet's mantle are sources of useful metal alloys, and can be cheaply exploited for geothermal energy." Propitious Seasons "This is not merely a planet that has the benefit of an axial tilt that produces seasonal variations in weather; the seasons and their associated climates lend themselves well to agriculture." Molten Core "Not all planets have a molten core, which provides some distinct advantages such as a natural magnetic field that shields the planet from cosmic rays and plate tectonics which contribute to evolution. For both these reasons, scientists find this type of planet particularly interesting." Metallic Waters "Rich in deposits of copper, iron, zinc, and other metals, the lakes and geysers of this planet are stunning to behold. The high metal content of the waters is also a boon to industrial development, as highly purified ores can be obtained through simple filtration." Humeris Insidentes "This planet was inhabited by a highly advanced race that died off when a massive volcanic eruption induced a prolonged winter. The knowledge of their civilization was meticulously documented and stored in bunkers scattered across the planet. Clearly, they expected to rise up after the winter and continue their evolution. Sadly, the bunkers sit unlocked and unused, and the people have returned to the dust. Their knowledge, however, is yours to explore." Dense Atmosphere "Lava planets in particular, due to the continual combustion and high temperature of their crust, have atmospheres that are dense in organic compounds. Though it renders them a challenge to colonize, this anomaly also helps to increase the agricultural output." Debatable Anomalies Ice 10 "A rare form of ice that is caused by water crystallizing under high pressures, Ice 10 is interesting for its thermodynamic properties. Its extremely low temperatures, however, mean that the planet has a dangerous and hostile environment." Negative effects removed: "A rare form of ice that is caused by water crystallizing under high pressures, Ice 10 is interesting for its thermodynamic properties. A concerted effort by the planet's engineers has led to a lessening of its negative effects." Shattered Crust "The surface of this planet is a riot of cliffs, chasms, ridges, and spikes. While the broken surface means that many mineral resources can be easily mined, it also means that transport and construction will be challenging." Negative effects removed: "The surface of this planet is a riot of cliffs, chasms, ridges, and spikes. While the broken surface once meant that exploitation was difficult, a concerted effort by the planet's inhabitants has made this less problematic." Permanent Monsoon "The good news: This is a water-rich planet and therefore of great value to agriculture. The bad news: This water is generally delivered horizontally in your face by gale-force winds. Tides and winds, fortunately, also provide ready sources of (wet) energy." Negative effects removed: "Once a very wet and very difficult environment, a concerted effort to partially terraform the planet has lessened the intensity of the winds and storms." Aurora Waves "Gleaming, multi-colored auroras last all day and night, moving eerily across the surface of the planet. Though their properties are greatly appreciated by residents and tourists, the electromagnetic residue is a headache for scientists." Negative effects removed: "The gleaming, multi-colored auroras that once caused such headaches have been partially tamed by magnetic shielding. Fortunately, their beauty remains even though their negative effects have been reduced." Metallic Ground "Almost dirt-free, the hard, gleaming surface of this planet makes agriculture difficult and potentially poisonous. The ease with which rare metals can be recovered, however, is a great advantage. ''" Negative effects removed: "''Almost dirt-free, the hard, gleaming surface of this planet used to make agriculture difficult and potentially poisonous. Recent improvements in soil development, however, have eased the problem." Psychoactive Air "With an atmosphere saturated by complex chemical compounds, life on this planet becomes interesting indeed if one does not breathe through a filter. Though the inevitable wandering thoughts make serious scientific research a bit difficult, it cannot be denied that everyone who lives here is really, really happy." Negative effects removed: "With an atmosphere that was once saturated by complex chemical compounds, life on this planet was challenging. Application of terraforming technologies, however, has rendered the effects of the air less intense." Geothermic Activity "With lava rifts that pulse constantly and vast networks of minor volcanoes, two things are very clear about this planet: 1. Industry can be powered cheaply and efficiently; and 2. Inhabitants must watch where they step." Negative effects removed: "Applying enormous amounts of energy and grappling with gravitational alterations, the previously uncontrollable geothermic activity of the planet is now somewhat less intense." Hostile Fauna "hile the beasts of this planet were first described as "giant," "primal," and "impressive," a more accurate description would have been "clever, silent, and ravenous." Though they are eagerly hunted and in fact are a good food source, few people enjoy living on a planet where the food pyramid is in fact a circle." Negative effects removed: "While the beasts of this planet were first described as "giant," "primal," and "impressive," these days the adjectives would tend to "controlled," "manageable," and "delicious."" Swamp World "Described by explorers using adjectives like moist, damp, wet, aqueous, soft, lush, and well-hydrated, this planet offers abundant plant and animal life but will certainly be difficult to build upon." Negative effects removed: "Described by explorers using adjectives like moist, damp, wet, aqueous, soft, lush, and well-hydrated, newer travel guides to the galaxy now indicate that it is mostly harmless." Seismic Activity "For those who like their rock and roll on a planetary level, this is the ideal home. Be warned, however, that though geo-physicists will adore it, it makes for nervous inhabitants and expensive construction." Negative effects removed: "By manipulating the magnetic core, stabilizing continental drift, and improving construction techniques, the problems in daily life caused by seismic activity have been notably reduced." Long Season "With an unusually long orbital ellipse, the planet has very long seasons and thus is exposed to extremes of cold in winter and heat in summer. While this is fascinating for scientific experiment, it is difficult for agriculture and makes everyday life stressful." Negative effects removed: "While the long orbital ellipse remains a fact of life, the application of terraforming sciences, advanced architecture, and improved agriculture has changed it from a health risk into a quaint tourist adventure." Meteor Strikes "While frequent and heavy meteor showers deliver precious metals for free, they also make life dangerous and require continual repairs to any exposed object. Radioactive and loaded with heavy isotopes, the meteors also wreak havoc with scientific research (and researchers)." Negative effects removed: "For the first time in the history of the universe, the phrase "killer satellites" actually has a practical meaning. Thanks to cheap and robust sources of energy and heavily shielded orbitals, major meteor threats are neutralized high in the atmosphere." Hellgourds "An unfortunate side effect of Tan-Erbo's horticultural tampering, these large, carnivorous, orange plants will aggressively defend their territory. While they are potentially dangerous, they also have delicious fruit that can be used to make a wide variety of excellent candies. There are two risks when colonizing this planet, then; aggressive foliage and tooth decay." Negative effects removed: "Experiments with certain behavior-controlling luxury resources has produced an interesting side effect. When applied planet-wide, the compound nicknamed "Trikker Treats" has the effect of reducing aggressivity in both plant and animal species. As part of an anomaly reduction process, Hellgourds, while still territorial, can be rendered merely "annoying" instead of "murderous."" Disadvantageous Anomalies High Gravity "The unusually dense core of this planet gives it abnormally high gravity for its size. Architecture and industry must be adapted to deal with this. In addition, daily life is tiring and difficult." Negative effects removed: "By the simple and straightforward process of bleeding excess gravitons across hyperdimensions into a parallel universe, the previously extreme gravity of the planet has been somewhat reduced." Poor Soil "Though not lacking in dirt, the planet is surprisingly low in the nutrients and microbes that turn it into a rich compound that stimulates organic life. As a result, agricultural prospects are worse than usual." Negative effects removed: "The soil of this planet, once sterile and barren, is now much richer in the organic life necessary for agriculture." Polar Tempests "Exceedingly cold winters and large continental masses drive this planet through cycles of violent weather. This results in heavy wear and tear on infrastructure, and makes farming--and life in general--unpleasant." Negative effects removed: "Controlled global warming, advanced thermo-efficient architecture, and really warm parkas have greatly lessened the negative effects of this anomaly." Corrosive Soil "The content of this planet's soil is acidic and metallic. Not only is it difficult to grow food under these conditions, but the corrosive properties cause trouble for machines and electronics." Negative effects removed: "Thanks to technologies based on terraforming sciences, the once poisonous soil of this planet has been somewhat improved." Strong Magnetic Field "A large, liquid ferrous core gives this planet strong magnetic fields that fluctuate unpredictably. In order to counter this, much of the work done by industry and science has to undergo the expense of being carefully controlled and shielded." Negative effects removed: "Once directed non-baryonic magnetic flux technology was reduced to handheld size, the negative impacts of this anomaly were greatly reduced." Mineral Poor "Basically a big ball of silica and dirt, the planet's crust is abnormally poor in metals and minerals. Both life and industry struggle to adapt in this situation." Negative effects removed: "A number of major efforts, primarily terraforming and meteor harvesting, have reduced the problems caused by this anomaly." Kessler Syndrome "An odd remnant of a past, lost civilization, the upper atmosphere of this planet is full of drifting debris. There is a cost to removing these remnants, and space-based experiments as well as satellites must be either expensively protected or often replaced." Negative effects removed: "Though it took time, patience, and very large nets, much of the orbital debris that circulated the planet has been removed or dumped planetside for recycling." Toxic "Toxic elements in the atmosphere and the soil make this planet difficult to survive on. It is difficult to grow food except in protected laboratories, and the unpleasantness of daily life weighs on the inhabitants." Negative effects removed: "Dust-based micro-machining is in its infancy, but basic nano-factories using that technology have done much to convert the toxic chemicals into harmless organic compounds." Acid Rain "Naturally occurring sulfur fumaroles cause highly acidic rain on this planet. This places heavy constraints on architecture and transport as well as creating a disagreeable atmosphere for the locals." Negative effects removed: "Partially by reducing the effects of the fumaroles and partially by hardening the infrastructure, many of the problems caused by this anomaly have been alleviated." EM Radiation "Naturally high levels of Electro-Magnetic Radiation can cause havoc with an electronic or mechanical apparatus. Technology must be either shielded or frequently repaired, making both industry and daily life expensive." Negative effects removed: "Thanks to the work of an under-appreciated genius, much of the excess EMR that caused trouble on this planet has been converted into children's toys." Irradiated "High levels of cosmic rays coupled with naturally occurring sources such as radon make this planet a dangerous place. There is a high risk of cancer-related diseases, and the radiation levels complicate scientific experimentation." Negative effects removed: "By developing and improving the ozone layer and atmosphere while better insulating construction, a large part of the dangerous effects of this radiation has been removed." Hostile Dust "The atmosphere shows unusually high traces of Dust, and that Dust shows a tendency to communicate and network to the detriment of your systems. While this does not prevent colonization of the planet, it will make industrial exploitation difficult until a permanent solution can be found." Negative effects removed: "A brilliant young mathematician named Ial Adave has developed the Dust Manipulation Transformations, a series of algorithms that greatly improve the understanding of networking protocols and communication in Dust interactions. Using this, many of the "ripple" effects caused by hostile Dust interactions can now be dampened or suppressed altogether." Endless Trouble "You have apparently discovered a planet that was a battleground during the Dust Wars. As a result, it is a haven of unexploded ordinance, biological and technological viruses, and other unpleasant detritus. While it is habitable, it would best be colonized by citizens with nerves of steel and good reflexes." Negative effects removed: "An unlikely source of expertise has been discovered in the form of an ancient Virtual Endless. Familiar with much of the technology and techniques, Kyuind Neuil has been a great help in lessening the infections, explosions, and attacks. The planet could even be pleasant one day..." Category:Game Concepts